


In Any Universe There Is You

by K_Popsicle



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Mirror Universe, Mutual Pining, Pining, Quiet Character Moments, Subtle Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: When Mirror Uhura tells Spock that they’re lovers in her universe Spock is surprised, but not that surprised.
Relationships: Mirror Spock/Mirror Nyota Uhura, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	In Any Universe There Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Uhura slinks up to the force field like a large human cat stalking towards prey. Spock is weary of the approach but maintains his position. The doppelgangers in the cell have settled down after shouting and raging against him for an unreasonable time, before whispering amongst themselves while casting wary eyes at the guards. Spock hopes they are all asleep when he comes to observe them, sending the guards away so he’ll be uninterrupted in his observations, but Uhura’s bright eyes open upon his approach and a smile tilts her lips up into something predatory within a moment.

“Spock,” she demures, a tilts her hips to match the smile she’s wearing. “What’s a woman to think when you send the guards away?” There’s something of teasing to her, something Spock can’t quite place on this stranger wearing Lieutenant Uhura’s body and face, but he is familiar enough with human customs to infer the intent after quick analysis.

“I assure you you are perfectly safe from ill intentions while aboard the Enterprise.”

Her laugh punches out of her sharp and derisive and Spock is surprised and worried all at once.

She recovers, curls her lips just the wrong side of flirtation and says, “That’s not been my experience, Sir.”

Spock feels a sense of fright, panic. She’s locked in a cell with three people, but they’re her crew mates. But no, he reasons calming. Security would never allow anything to happen to prisoners aboard the Enterprise. His assumption of her safety was not based on a reliance of her crewmates to behave in a civilised manner but on his own crew to keep them in line.

Assured Spock accepts that this is a reflection of her universe, her Enterprise of which he has no control no matter his desire to help. He can only reasonably hope for the return of his captain and crew in this situation. He is not capable of changing an entire universe that is not even his own.

“While you are on _this_ Enterprise no harm will come to you so long as you do not harm the crew.”

“How chivalrous,” Uhura’s eyelashes dip prettily over her dark cheeks, “how about you let me out of here and I show you how _appreciative_ I am, Commander Spock.”

Spock raises an eyebrow at that and remains unimpressed, “There is nothing you could offer me that I would want, except the hasty return of my crewmates,” he replies drolly.

“Our Spock’s always interested,” she counters, body stretched out on display in a way that draws the eye.

“I highly doubt that,” Spock replies, eyes fixed on her face.

This different Uhura smiles big and bright, all teeth and dangerous promises, “I could show you all the ways that make you _twitch_ , Sir.”

There’s something definite about the way she says it. Not like a lie to rile him up or confuse him, but an assurance of certainty. Spock is fascinated about what that says about this other universe, but more what it says about him, and about Lieutenant Uhura.

“The differences between our universes would mean I am nothing like the Spock of your universe, Lieutenant, and therefore any knowledge you propose to have of me is irrelevant,” he says to defuse the situation but if the sparkle in her eyes is anything to go by she knows him better than he thought possible.

“You are more like my Spock than any of the other people in this universe are like mine. But if you’re not interested in a _scientific demonstration_ of those differences…” she shrugs absently, turns her back on him and sashays back to her bench. Spock watches her the entire way, turning over the idea she has planted. Though he’s pleased when the guards return to their station and he can leave the post. Uhura’s eyes burn into the back of his neck as he leaves, but there is nothing that can be done about that.

The return of their captain and crew calms the Enterprise for a time. All four crewmen make their detailed reports, and Starfleet classifies and reclassifies them so thoroughly that only those involved directly ever hear the full story. Spock accepts this with all Starfleet mandates but reflects on his counterpart in the privacy of his own mind. Sometimes, when he is less guarded, he reflects on the mirror of Uhura and the things she said. Both are curious but for different reasons. His mirror _helped_ the captain and crew escape, ostensibly for the safe return of his own crew, but Spock could easily see that there had been no guarantees. On both sides of the mirror he has acted in a similar way. It begs the question: how similar are they? How similar could they possibly be? Too similar, it appears. But that similarity brought about the memory of the mirror Uhura and the implication that she experiences a sexual relationship with his counterpart.

He is not opposed to the idea. Uhura is an amazing woman, accomplished, sensual, intelligent, empathetic, resourceful, playful. She is an exceptional woman who make hims _feel_ when he would rather not, and sometimes when it is _exactly_ what he needs to do. But biology aside, _interest_ aside, she is his subordinate and the idea is not to be entertained.

He is comfortable leaving it at that. That is until he enters the rec room empty of all crew except Uhura who is reading a book he does not recognise. She hears him, looks at him, and the smile she gives him in greeting is so much like that of her mirror counterpart that he is suddenly reminded of the insinuation of intimacy. But what else he sees pushes the reminder away, because it’s not just the flirtation of her mirror part that Uhura reflects, but also that caged caution.

“Lieutenant,” Spock greets, stepping into the room and sitting across from her.

“What brings you here, Spock?” She keeps smiling, she’s always smiling. It’s infectious enough that even Spock feels himself smile back at her sometimes. This time he doesn’t allow himself the small display of emotion.

He addresses something he had chosen to ignore in favour of discretion until he had seen that look in her eyes, “There appears to be time missing from your log of your recent journey.”

“Missing, Spock?” she appears alert, confused, Spock had not realised she was such a good liar until this moment.

“Indeed,” he replies and steeples his fingers thoughtfully, “there is a period of time between the end of your bridge shift and joining the captain, Dr McCoy, and Commander Scott.”

“And how did you come to that conclusion?” she teases, but her shoulders were tenser than normal, her focus fixed, and the teasing is artificial this time.

“I overlooked it originally because the captain’s report didn’t note your absence but based on the information in your reports bridge shifts are of a similar duration in both universes, therefore with the timing suggested by your crewmates I can infer that you were missing for close to an hour. Where were you for that time, Lieutenant Uhura?”

Her expression closes off, her eyes sharper, and Spock feels fear that he’s uncovered something dangerous. It would be better to know, better to get his subordinate the assistance she might need than to let her hide it, but he is still distressed to realise that it has been hidden.

“Commander, you men are always so busy talking amongst yourself it’s a wonder you ever know where we women are,” she misdirects, “but if you must know I was with you.”

Spock goes cold, then hot with anger. He lets none of that show as he watches the micro expressions on Uhura’s face to try and ascertain the minutiae of the situation. He makes himself calm, asserts cold rationality to the situation. He’s making assumptions based on context clues, there’s no proof of his worst-case scenario, no proof against it. He needs more information to decide how to act. More information before he can allow emotion to compromise his reason, not that he will allow such things, but he certainly cannot allow it when the situation is still unclear.

“And why did you not include this in your report?” he asks in a measured voice, and paying such close attention to her he sees the way her eyes widen a little, the way she seems to recognise something in his tone that even he cannot control.

She wets her lips, considers carefully, and then replies with just as much professionalism, “It wasn’t pertinent to the mission, Sir.”

“Perhaps,” he concedes tightly, “but if we have crossed between our worlds once, then it is logical to assume that it may occur again. In such a situation all information obtained by the away team could be the difference between life and death.”

“Commander Spock,” she drawls out, dangerous like her counterpart had been, “let me be perfectly clear. You would like it in official Starfleet records that your mirror counterpart had an ongoing dalliance with one of his subordinates, and that he took me aside to try and engage in similar activities?”

“Try?” he repeats despite himself, and she hums a little positive note in reply looking like a pleased cat. The relief he feels is like a tidal wave crashing into and washing the building mire away. He composes himself beyond the undulations of his heart. “When said like that Lieutenant, I do find the idea uncomfortable,” he admits, “however the safety of this crew is more important than my own discomfort.”

She considers him, sharp eyes taking in as much of him as he is taking in of her and Spock is sure she sees too much, too well. He’d never thought of her as dangerous before, but he realises how very wrong he has been all along. Uhura has many guises, and her capacity to adapt and thrive should never have been underestimated by him. It was a failing in his own perceptions.

“Very well, Sir, I’ll add it to my report immediately,” she says only when she is done her examination of him. Then she stands, picking up her book. He watches her hands as she moves, unable to look at her face as she goes to leave him.

“If you could-“ he finds himself saying against his better judgment, and she stops, half turned to him, and he has to look her in the eyes again, because it is polite and because it is necessary, yet he cannot bring himself to say what he had started realising belatedly that it was ridiculous to be protective of his own self, yet alone a him that he was in another universe.

“He was the perfect gentleman ,Spock,” she gently assures, then tells him genuinely “you always are. But I’ll reflect that in my report.”

Spock sits in the rec room turning over the entire incident until other crewmen begin to arrive and break his peace, then he decides he has thought on it too long and is no closer to a revelation. So he sets it aside and returns to his duties.

_Spock waits at perfect attention when Uhura enters his quarters. She’s bright and vicious and it’s a wonder the rest of the crew hadn’t seen past the soft doppelganger from the start. Then again, Uhura is nothing if not cunning in any universe._

_“Did you miss me?” she asks as she stalks towards him._

_Spock wastes no time in answering her, pulling her up against him, keeping her off balance so that he can kiss her senseless. If such a thing were possible. But she’s warm and beautiful and eager to be in his arms, unlike the stranger who had worn her face, who’d struck him across the cheek and pulled her knife between them as if he would force himself on her. He had no time for games with women who were not interested, had not time for women who were not his own. Not when he held fire in his hands whenever his Uhura deemed him worth her time._

_Though the other Uhura had her fire too, he supposes, willing to fight, willing to kill, willing to lie and deceive as well as any Terran he had met. He could see her appeal very well indeed. Still, he never settles for less than he desires and the Uhura in his arms, the right Uhura was the only woman worth his time and attention._

_He reminds her of that with every touch, every kiss, every second they blend together into pleasure. He will continue to remind her of it whenever the doors are locked and the Enterprise cannot see the weakness he has for her._

_“I missed you,” he promises against her skin._

_“Good,” she tells him, but she kisses him too, and they don’t say it because words are dangerous, but they both know that they’re in this together, whatever path they choose to treed._

Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise calls Spock into his ready room the day after he found himself speaking to Uhura.

“Mr Spock,” Kirk greets, and motions to a seat, which Spock intentionally ignores, standing at attention and awaiting what he suspects is about to happen. The captain rolls with his choice comfortably, “I’ve read through the amendments to Lieutenant Uhura’s report, she assures me you’re aware of them.”

“I have not yet read them,” Spock admits, “but I am aware of the content she disclosed to me.”

Kirk considers that, taps the table, stands, moves a step then leans against the table to look Spock straight in the face. “Should I be concerned, Spock?”

“I don’t follow your meaning, Captain,” Spock admits freely.

“Lieutenant Uhura is one of our best crewmen-“

“Without question,” Spock agrees.

Kirk squints at him considering before he continues, “The mirror version of you was very much your double, Commander Spock.” Spock raises an eyebrow and Kirk gives a slight shrug. “Not your exact double, of course, but let’s say your interests were not dissimilar.”

“If you are concerned about my interests in Lieutenant Uhura,” Spock interrupts, “you may rest assured that my position as first officer of this ship outweighs any desire I might have for an intimate relationship, especially with a subordinate.”

“It’s human to desire things we can’t have,” Kirk assures, but Spock can see he is calculating too, measuring Spock and his reactions. This he’s used to however, their relationship both as crewmen and as friends always entailed this kind of scrutiny.

“As I am not human your statement does not apply,” Spock counters easily. Kirk’s expression does not relax though so Spock clears his throat lightly and assures, “It would be unprofessional for me to act on any interest I had for any crew member aboard the Enterprise.”

“Very good,” Kirk says in a way that speaks of quick easy acceptance. “But there are transfers, Spock. Starfleet is not a nunnery.”

“Lieutenant Uhura is unquestionably the best communications officer in Starfleet. It would be a determinant to the crew, and to me, if she were to be transferred to another ship,” Spock says smoothly, it is not a lie, he cannot imagine the bridge crew without Uhura in it.

Kirk watches him, thoughtful again and Spock endures the scrutiny. It is imperative that this conversation be clear and open. He would not be a detriment to Uhura’s career, nor to his own ship because of something as overwhelming and indecipherable as emotions. Yes, he is interested, yes, he finds her the single most bright and vivid person on this ship, yes, he wants to press his hand to her own and listen to her sing and laugh when he has the time, but he doesn’t need to, so he won’t.

“So long as you can contain your urges, Mr Spock,” his captain says after a long while his tone lighter, friendlier than the warning that had been behind them until that moment.

“I would not be a very good Vulcan if I could not,” Spock assures again, and that seems to be enough. Enough for them to move on, for the status quo to return to normal. Spock takes his leave and returns to the bridge for duty and he performs exceptionally and professionally as he always has.

Uhura takes the seat opposite Spock at the rec room table and he pauses only for a moment before he moves another chess piece to a higher layer of the board.

“Lieutenant,” he greets once the piece is where he wants it.

“Uhura,” she corrects and smiles at him, friendly and open. “I’ve never played this game,” she admits then, motioning to the board. Spock is surprised by the admission, the interest.

“Would you like to learn?” he asks carefully and she brightens and leans closer to the board. The life of her is bright and vivid still, but he knows his priorities, and if she is interested in him as well- well she can make her own choices. He trusts her to act on what matters most to her. Knows she’s more than capable of it. Would not love her quite like he does if she were not.

“I would very much like to learn, Spock,” she answers with her sweet intelligent smile. So Spock resets the board, and spends his break listening to her laugh and joke about rules and formality, but this time it is with him.


End file.
